<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myosotis by FirstAvenger26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995054">Myosotis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26'>FirstAvenger26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Canon Disabled Character, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Happy Ending, Hank Being Awesome, M/M, Memory Alteration, Poor Charles Xavier, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Charles regresa de Cuba, pierde las dos cosas que lo mantenían de pie: Sus piernas y el amor de su vida, Erik Lehnsherr. Charles puede acostumbrarse a la silla de ruedas pero nunca será capaz de superar la pérdida de Erik. </p><p>"Desearía nunca haberlo conocido" Es algo que Charles dice una noche, tal vez un poco borracho, absolutamente destrozado eso es seguro. Es un poco tonto pero Charles se da cuenta de que la única solución es usar su propio poder para borrar a Erik de su mente, progresivamente.</p><p>Excepto que un día Erik regresa a la mansión Xavier para ganarlo de vuelta. E incluso si Charles no quiere dejar de olvidarse sobre él, Erik hará todo lo que pueda para convencerlo de lo contrario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Myosotis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892949">Myosotis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/pseuds/SomeCoolName">SomeCoolName</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>30.</strong>
</p><p><br/>Se siente bien, recostado aquí en la arena. Cálida y suave arena. Además, es un hermoso día, con el sol en lo alto del cielo, la temperatura es buena. Sí, se siente bien. Bueno, debería. </p><p><em>No ahora</em>. </p><p>Moira lo está sosteniendo, él trata de levantarse a sí mismo gracias a la ayuda de bestia. Deben de ser Alex y Sean quienes están detrás de él. Pero es exhaustivo. Él está jadeante, le falta el aliento. </p><p>" Yo... En realidad... Yo... No puedo sentir mis piernas."<br/> </p><p>Charles puede intentarlo una y otra vez, pero su cuerpo aún así no lo deja ponerse de pie.</p><p>Así es como empieza.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>29.</b>
</p><p>Un mes en el hospital es demasiado y al mismo tiempo pasa muy rápido. Charles no puede esperar para estar de vuelta en la mansión Xavier y aún así, él se pregunta cómo va manejar el hecho de que ahora va a rodar, en lugar de vivir en su propio casa. </p><p>Una enfermera, Tiffany, estará ahí, al principio. Su prima es una mutante, así que ella está bien trabajando para Charles. Además, Moira dice que ella va a ayudar. </p><p>(Charles no quiere. Charles no dice nada) </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>28.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiffany es divertida. Ella es algo pequeña, rubia con grandes ojos cafés y un lunar cerca de sus labios del que ella está avergonzada, pero eso la hace única. Charles lo nota, pero Charles no puede decirlo en voz alta, cuando ella lo hace realizar algunos ejercicios para sus piernas.</p><p>Ni cuando ella empuja su silla de ruedas por una <em>caminata</em> en el parque. </p><p>Ni cuando ella lo ayuda a tomar su baño.</p><p>No es porque lo que comparten es de alguna manera ambos, íntimo y profesional. La verdad, es porque Charles no habla mucho desde que regreso de Cuba. </p><p>En absoluto. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>27. </strong>
</p><p> <br/>"Dime que quieres que me quede." </p><p>Charles mira hacía arriba. Está sentado ( Desplomado ) sobre su gruesa silla de cuero marrón en su oficina privada. Moira está de pie enseguida de la puerta, no del todo en la habitación, pero tampoco en el pasillo: Un reflejo de su relación durante los últimos meses.</p><p>"¿Quieres que te diga que te quedes?" Su voz está ronca, tal vez whisky en el desayuno no fue una brillante idea. </p><p>"No, Charles, quiero que seas honesto." Ella lo está mirando profundamente a los ojos - ella es capaz de hacer eso. Afortunada. </p><p>"Entonces no quiero que te quedes, Moira." Es verdad y debería ser doloroso, pero el dolor no es algo que él sienta desde que hay morfina en su vida. En su lugar, se siente en blanco. </p><p>"De acuerdo" Ella respira a través de su nariz y asiente. Cierra la puerta cuando se va y Charles automáticamente descansa sus dedos en su sien. Se sumerge descaradamente en su mente y echa un vistazo a su propia visión. Ve la maleta que lleva con ella. Ya empaco sus cosas antes de ir a verlo. Que sagaz. </p><p>En el final, whisky en lugar del tradicional té de las cinco funciona muy bien. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>26. </strong>
</p><p>Charles está leyendo un libro olvidado por uno de sus estudiantes, en la sala principal. Él se habrá dado por vencido en la vida real, pero al menos los libros son su salvación. Hay una mano en su hombro así que gira su cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada de Hank. </p><p>"¿No estás durmiendo?" Charles pregunta.</p><p>"Son las ocho de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?" </p><p><em>¿Dos días? ¿Toda la maldita vida? ¿A quién le </em><em>importa?</em><br/> </p><p>"Profesor, ¿Puedo decir algo?" </p><p>"Seguro" <em>Aunque yo podría no escucharte</em>. </p><p>"¿Cómo te sientes?" </p><p>"Mi espalda ya no me duele más, Hank. Tiffany hizo un increíble trabajo pero ella no podía hacer más, lo he sabido desde el inicio de la rehabilitación. Es perfectamente normal que ella se haya ido, tú sabes. Tienes otros pacientes que cuidar." </p><p>"Yo sé eso, no estaba pensando en ella. Estaba pensando en Moira." </p><p>Hank usualmente no habla y por primera vez, Charles se da cuenta que le agrada más el Hank silencioso. </p><p>"Está bien, en serio," Él suspira, <em>y así </em><span class="u"><em>es</em></span>. "No te preocupes, es como mi espalda. No siento nada," Sonríe a pesar de sí mismo, que irónico es que todo ahora tiene que ver con su espina rota.</p><p>"Sí, ese es el problema."</p><p>"Es la morfina," Charles explica, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>"La morfina no es la causa de tu depresión, profesor."</p><p>De acuerdo, tal vez Hank tiene un punto aquí.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>25. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Encuentra su psiquiatra gracias a uno de los doctores que conoció en el hospital donde paso un mes. Su oficina está en New Rochelle, a una hora en auto de la mansión. Hank lo conduce cada vez, después espera en el auto. </p><p>Ella debe ser de la misma edad que Charles, quizá un poco mayor, pero no por mucho. La primera cosa que le dice es lo aliviado que se siente al encontrar una mujer psiquiatra. Ella asiente, con el ceño fruncido, escribe algo en sus notas y pregunta:</p><p>"¿Por qué es eso?" </p><p><em>Porque los hombres son malos. Ellos pretenden que te aman, entonces ellos ponen una maldita bala en tu columna.</em> Es lo que Charles está pensando, sin ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta. En su lugar, él llora.</p><p>Eso ayuda.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>24. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Al menos, la escuela va genial. Los chicos están viniendo de todo el país y la mayoría de ellos son acompañados por sus padres la primera vez. Ellos están menos y menos abandonados y Charles <em>se siente</em> feliz por ello. </p><p>Charles <em>siente</em>, más y más. Pero aún está apagado por una tristeza de la que no puede deshacerse ahora mismo. Gracias a su sesión semanal con su psiquiatra, él está consciente de que su mente está viviendo en un pozo. Por ahora no ve la escalera que lo ayudará a salir, pero el podría usar las piedras para levantarse a sí mismo. Tal vez él será capaz de hacer eso, una vez que encuentre su fuerza de vuelta.</p><p>Hay dos niños, Leo y Anthony, quienes con frecuencia se saltan clases. Hank le informa a Charles y Charles le dice que confía en él lo suficiente para que se encargue del asunto.</p><p>(No sabe cómo sucedió, pero de alguna forma, Hank se convirtió en su mano derecha, cuando se trata de la posición de Charles como director del instituto Xavier para jóvenes talento.)<br/> </p><p>Son casi las ocho cuando Hank toca la puerta de la oficina de Charles. </p><p>"¿La cena está lista?" Pregunta, conduciendose** lejos de su escritorio. </p><p>"Sí. Por cierto, descubrí lo que han estado haciendo Leo y Anthony cuando no estaban en clase" </p><p>"Espero que nada tonto" </p><p>"No..." Hank sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. "Ellos sólo se besaban. Son adolescentes. Les dije que podían pasar tiempo juntos después de clase en lugar de simplemente saltarla," Se encoge de hombros y eso es todo. </p><p>Hank acaba de decirle a Charles que vio a dos chicos besándose y no parece importarle ni un poco. </p><p>La cena va bien, es deliciosa. La mutación de Melinda pueden ser las escamas de su piel pero Charles está convencido de que puede hacer algo de magia cuando cocina. </p><p>Por primera vez en meses, Charles ayuda a Hank verificando que todos los niños vayan de vuelta a sus dormitorios. Él es quien asegura la puerta principal y se encuentran de nuevo en el centro de la entrada. </p><p>"Buenas noches, profesor." </p><p>"Hank, espera." </p><p>Hank se da la vuelta, no está frunciendo el ceño exactamente pero aún así hay una sombra entre sus cejas. </p><p>"No estoy seguro de haberte agradecido lo suficiente por todo lo que estás haciendo por esta escuela."</p><p>"Es un placer, profesor" </p><p>Charles mantiene en la punta de la lengua el deseo de pedirle a Hank que pase más tiempo con él. Quizá la próxima vez. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La próxima vez sucede cuando Charles ha terminado otra sesión con su psiquiatra y hay tantas lágrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas como hay lluvia cayendo alrededor de ellos. Ambas cosas haciendo imposible para Hank conducir ahora mismo. </p><p>"Charles..." Hank comienza pero no termina. Aunque él no lo culpa, el propio Charles no está seguro qué queda por decir. "¿Quieres que conduzca al lado de la costa primero? Sólo para despejar un poco tu mente... ¿Tal vez?" </p><p>"Es por Erik" Charles sollozar, grita, se rinde, al mismo tiempo. </p><p>No es silencioso dentro del auto, no puede ser con la lluvia, el viento y - dios - los truenos. Charles hace lo mejor que puede para calmar su respiración. </p><p>"Voy a ver a la doctora Fimming cada semana y no puedo decirle eso" </p><p>Él está mirando sus propias manos, temblando en su regazo. Las está masajeando con fuerza, sin un propósito real, quizás para estar seguro de que esto no es una pesadilla. Quizás para lastimarse a sí mismo un poco más. Pero nada es tan doloroso como ver que su mano no está sosteniendo otra. Es un reflejo primitivo que lo hace estirarse y alcanzar la mano de Hank. Aprieta sus dedos muy fuerte pero Charles siente que podría morir si suelta la mano de Hank ahora mismo. </p><p>Hank entrelaza sus dedos. La lluvia deja de caer pero no las lágrimas de Charles. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>22. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Terminan comiendo en el restaurante cerca de el océano. Beben un poco (demasiado) pero de alguna forma Hank es capaz de conducirlos seguros de vuelta a casa. Hank llamó a la escuela para advertir a los otros profesores que no deberían esperarlos así que no es una sorpresa que todos estén durmiendo cuando ellos llegan. El hecho de ser las dos de la mañana también explica la quietud. </p><p>Hank lleva a Charles a su habitación y se queda con él por primera vez. Hay una botella de alcohol enseguida de la cama de Charles y va de los labios de Charles a los de Hank. </p><p>"Tú lo amabas, " Dice Hank de repente, cuando no hay más restricción gracias a Jack Daniel's. </p><p>"Sí. Pero esa no es la peor parte," Charles cierra sus ojos, corre una mano por sus párpados y sonríe. "La peor parte es que él también me amaba. Y ahora él se ha ido." </p><p>La cabeza de Charles es tan pesada, se mueve a su derecha sin que él haya querido. Abre sus ojos y aquí está, su silla de ruedas, a algunos pies lejos de él. </p><p>"Puedo acostumbrarme a la silla, Hank. Ya estoy acostumbrado a ella. Pero no puedo acostumbrarme a su ausencia." </p><p>Gira su cabeza de vuelta a Hank a su izquierda, recostado sobre su vientre, sobre las sábanas y Hank susurra. </p><p>"Entonces nosotros tenemos que hacer algo al respecto." </p><p>El uso del '<em>nosotros</em>' jamás hizo sentir a Charles no tan solo. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>21.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hay un montón de trabajos de renovación para hacer en la mansión, dado que ahora hay más de setenta estudiantes en la escuela. Hay toda un área que no es utilizada y es idea de Alex renovarla. Es demasiado peligroso para Charles ir en el primer piso con su silla de ruedas, ya que no asegurado, así que es Hank quien pasa el día verificando todo lo que necesita hacerse, antes de hacerle una lista a Charles. Charles no la lee, pero le dice que lo hizo, sólo para que Hank comience rápidamente a contratar trabajadores. Charles confía en Hank más que nadie ahora. </p><p>Por ello Hank es el único que tiene permitido entrar en su oficina, o su habitación sin tocar. Pero hoy lo hace mientras Charles está recostado en una de los sofás de su oficina privada, leyendo un cómic que confiscó de uno de sus estudiantes. </p><p>"¿Tocando ahora? ¿Sientes como si debes mostrarme que eres un chico bien portado?" Sonríe, girando su cabeza hacía su amigo y <em>maldición</em> no habría dicho ese estúpido comentario de haber sabido que Hank estaba acompañado de un hombre ardiente. </p><p>Incluso si Charles pudiese ponerse de pie, el hombre seguiría siendo mucho más alto que él. Tiene cabello pelirrojo y una barba descuidada a través de la cual Charles todavía puede ver su piel pálida. Su cabello está sujeto detrás de su cabeza por una banda elástica y sus ojos son...¿Verdes? No puedo decirlo desde donde está. Las dos obsesiones que lo están golpeando en las entrañas justo ahora son iguales: <em>Éste hombre se parece a Erik y éste hombre es ardiente como el infierno. </em></p><p>"Profesor, éste es James Stephen, el carpintero que se encargará de el área este." </p><p>Hank ni siquiera ha terminado cuando Charles ya se encuentra sentándose recto en el sofá, borrando toda evidencia de que a veces no es un respetable director. </p><p>"Bienvenido," Estira una mano y el hombre - <em>James, que nombre tan encantador</em> - se acerca a estrecharla. </p><p>Firme y tibia. Que agradable. </p><p>"Gracias."</p><p>"Profesor, ¿Puedes preparar los cheques por favor? Tengo que cuidar de Lydia, ella quemó su dormitorio de nuevo..." </p><p>Charles mira a James, quien sonríe tiernamente, "Mi hermano es mutante también así que entiendo lo que están haciendo aquí chicos. Pienso que son muy valientes al crear esta escuela. Es estupendo." </p><p>Charles no tenía idea de que aún podía sonrojarse por las palabras de alguien más. </p><p>Hank asiente y los deja solos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Charles se levanta a sí mismo para sentarse en su silla de ruedas otra vez y conduce a su escritorio, seguido por James. Sabe la cantidad por escribir, Hank lo repitió esa misma mañana así que él prepara el cheque. <br/> </p><p>"¿Crees que vas a disfrutar los trabajos que estarás haciendo aquí?" </p><p>"¿Disculpa?" James pregunta con una amplia sonrisa, no entendiendo lo que quiere decir. </p><p>"Prefiero cuando las personas que trabajan para mí disfrutan lo que están haciendo. Es...más agradable de esta manera," Se le dificulta decidir las últimas palabras mientras su mirada se detiene en la cara de James. </p><p>Él es <em>genuinamente</em> hermoso. Su nariz tiene la forma perfecta (No es tan larga como la de Charles), las dos arrugas alrededor de su boca son la única prueba que Charles necesita para saber que el hombre está sonriendo todo el tiempo y sus ojos son verdes. </p><p>"De hecho, pienso que lo voy a disfrutar mucho," Dice James, antes de tomar los cheques sin siquiera leer si la cantidad es correcta. Charles lo guia hasta la puerta principal y estúpidamente agita su mano para decir adiós una última vez, antes de que el Chevrolet de James desaparezca detrás de los pinos. </p><p>Charles tropieza con Hank diez minutos después de eso, su amigo está tomando jugo de naranja en la cocina. </p><p>"¿Todo bien con Lydia? ¿Tenemos otra cama para ella?" </p><p>Hank levanta una ceja, claramente no entendiendo lo que el profesor está diciendo... Y Charles entiende. </p><p>"Lydia no quemó su dormitorio de nuevo. Nos dejaste a <em>propósito</em>," Sonríe, desconcertado. "¿Por qué?" </p><p>"¿Qué piensas de James?" Hank pregunta, sonriendo. </p><p>Charles alza su nariz de una manera elegante y se sirve a sí mismo un vaso de jugo de naranja. </p><p>"Está bien, supongo."</p><p>"Soy hetero, Charles, pero ni siquiera yo diría <em>agradable</em>." <br/> </p><p>"... De acuerdo. Ardiente como el infierno," Charles confiesa. </p><p>"Bien," Hank asiente. </p><p>Hoy definitivamente fue un día inesperado.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>20.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Los trabajadores son tan rápidos, pronto Charles es capaz de visitar el área este. Siempre hay música de este lado de la mansión, pues los hombres traen sus radios con ellos. Al principio, él va con Hank, porque es más sencillo tener a alguien que pueda empujarlo, cuando lo necesita. Entonces él va solo, porque es más sencillo estar solo para revisar el trasero de James. Manos. Charles quiere decir <em>manos</em>. 1*</p><p>"¿No es muy duro?" Charles cuestiona un día, cuando James se detiene y llega a tomar un vaso de agua, enseguida de su silla de ruedas. </p><p>"¿Qué?" James pregunta, un poco sofocado por el esfuerzo, sonriendo como si el hombre nunca hubiera conocido la tristeza o la furia alguna vez en su vida. </p><p>El humor muy particular de Charles quiere decir <em>Tu pene cuando me ves</em>, pero James se quita su camiseta sin mangas para secar su cara sudorosa y Charles olvida al en conjunto su estúpido chiste, su nombre y el nombre de todos. </p><p>"¿Charles?" Pregunta James de nuevo. </p><p>"Déjenme ir por más agua para ustedes chicos," Charles murmura, colocando la bandeja sobre sus rodillas. </p><p>"Espera, " James dice, lentamente arrodillandose frente a él y Charles puede obedecer esa orden. “Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu mutación.” </p><p>Eso provoca una sonrisa triste en los labios de Charles, “¿Realmente quieres saber?” </p><p>“Por supuesto, me gustaría saber más de ti.”</p><p><em>Por </em>qué, Charles quiere preguntar, pero tal vez él está esperando por una respuesta demasiado optimista como <em>Porque me gustas</em>, y no quiere tener su corazón roto otra vez. </p><p><em>Wow</em>, ¿Realmente ha hecho una conexión entre James y su corazón justo ahora? </p><p>“A menos de que no quieras decirme, lo que está bien.”</p><p>“Soy un telepata,” Charles se apresura a decir antes de que cambie de opinión. </p><p>Los ojos de James se abren con amplitud, claramente él no estaba esperando esto. No habla de inmediato y llena el silencio asintiendo.</p><p>“Entonces, ¿Tú lees mi mente?” </p><p>“No lo hago Nunca sin el consentimiento de alguien.” </p><p>“Que mal. Eso me habría ayudado a invitarte a salir sin abrir mi boca.”</p><p>El corazón de Charles se hunde en algún lugar de su estomago y <em>sí</em>, hay algo sucediendo entre su órgano más vital y la presencia de James. </p><p>"Yo diría que sí. Arreglalo tú mismo,” Charles sonríe, débilmente. </p><p>“¿Te gusta la comida griega?” </p><p>“Nunca la he probado.” </p><p>“¿Podemos ir algún día? Te traeré de vuelta a casa antes de la media noche, lo juro.”</p><p>“No soy una princesa.” Dice Charles, coqueto. </p><p>“Tendrías que probarme eso.”</p><p>Cuando el día llega a su fin y los empleados se han ido hace mucho, todos duermen en la mansión, excepto por el cerebro de Charles, sus fantasías y su mano. Él se está tocando, oculto bajo su sábana, por primera vez en... <em>Por primera vez desde Cuba</em>, mierda, eso es deprimente. No consigue una erección por un rato pero de alguna manera no le importa. Piensa acerca de las manos callosas de James en su cuerpo, acerca de sus magníficos labios sobre los suyos. Finalmente, cuando su polla flácida no lo lleva a ningún lado, pellizca uno de sus peones y se arquea al contacto. Él nunca se ha tocado allí por sí mismo antes de que Erik acostumbrara - </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>James. Charles debe estar pensando en <em>James</em>. La voz baja del dulce James, la forma en que su acento americano dice <em>Charles</em>, como si fuera un vaquero, listo para romper la cara de Charles con sus besos rudos. James con su cabello rubio, sus largos dedos, la manera como besa todas las pecas en los brazos de Charles y susurra “<em>Por qué existes, por qué me amas tanto</em>”, en la cama de un motel en Colorado, mientras las manos de Charles se aferran en Erik, como un marinero en un bote salvavidas después de una tempestad.</p><p>Los ojos de Charles se abren ampliamente. </p><p>Charles odia su jodido cerebro. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>19.</strong>
</p><p>“No puedo ponerme duro.” </p><p>Es plano y simple. </p><p>“... Está bien. Pero ¿Quieres entremés?” </p><p> Tal vez el restaurante en el que están no es el mejor lugar para hablar de disfunción eréctil pero Charles se ha estado tocando cada noche por dos semanas y no está funcionando. Él necesitaba decirle eso a James, así el hombre no se sentiría... preparado, o algo como eso. </p><p>“... ¿Tienen calamar?” </p><p>James sonríe y asiente, “El mejor que hayas probado.” Eligen lo que quieren comer y él levanta una mano para llamar a algún mesero. Ella toma su pedido y desaparece una vez más. La mano de James automáticamente se une con la de Charles. </p><p>“Lo siento, es sólo necesitaba decirte...”</p><p>“Está bien, Charles. Yo... En realidad, más o menos lo sabía. Mi prima es doctora, le pregunté al respecto. Ella me dijo que las personas paraplejicas a menudo no pueden tener erecciones. Bueno, puede pasar pero es...”</p><p>“Raro, lo sé.”</p><p>“No tenemos que-” </p><p>“Pero yo quiero” </p><p>Son interrumpidos cuando la mesera está de vuelta y les sirve dos copas de vino. Charles espera a que se vaya de nuevo, antes de decir:</p><p>“Y no porque yo no pueda alcanzar un orgasmo significa que tú no tendrás uno.” </p><p>James se sonroja. Charles está deslumbrante. </p><p>No regresan a la mansión. Fue idea de Charles dado que, a veces, su poco amigable cerebro le recuerda la presencia de Erik en su cama, en su <em>cuerpo</em>. En su lugar van a la casa de James. Es un apartamento más grande de lo que Charles imagino que sería, cerca del mar. En realidad pueden ver la playa desde la habitación, pero no desde la cama, donde Charles está siendo presionado, el cuerpo de James sobre el suyo. Se están besando, es ruidoso y desaliñado. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y Charles no puede desperdiciar su tiempo en juego previo y empezar a conocerse el uno al otro primero. Quiere que James lo abra utilizando sus dedos, dios con su <em>lengua</em>, y ni siquiera sabe si sentiría eso, pero él quiere que sea obsceno, quiere sentirse avergonzado en la mañana y sentirse tan <em>vivo</em>. </p><p>“¿Puedo chupartela?” Charles jadea, mordiendo suavemente la garganta pálida frente a él. </p><p>“Joder, sí, Charles. No tenía idea de que serías...” Sus palabras se desvanecen y Charles sonríe. </p><p>“¿Tan lujurioso?” </p><p>James espera apenas diez segundos antes de asentir, Inseguro de si debería ser honesto ahora mismo y eso sólo excita más a Charles. </p><p>“No tienes idea, ” Invade su boca con su lengua como si fuera a follarlo, o implicando que James debería follarlo y es al mismo tiempo obsceno pero no lo suficiente. </p><p>“Lubricante, ” James gime cuando finalmente tiene éxito en separarse de la boca hambrienta de Charles. “Necesitamos lubricante. ” Él rápidamente besa sus labios una vez más y se levanta, quitándose la camisa y Charles se extiende sobre la cama, mirándolo con ojos nublados de lujuria. </p><p>“Buena idea y entonces vuelves para cogerme, Erik,” Súplica y por un segundo parece como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas caen en los lugares correctos hasta que todas las piezas explotan de nuevo y caen, una por una en el pozo. </p><p>Y Charles se da cuenta que nunca encontró la escalera. </p><p>Él se endereza, su estómago doliendo con el horrible sentimiento que está a punto de arrojar. </p><p>“Está b...”</p><p>Charles levanta su mano para pedirle a James no terminar su oración porque <em>no</em> está bien, no es <em>correcto</em>, no es remotamente <em>aceptable</em> que esta es su vida ahora, miserable y sin Erik. Respira fuerte y extiende a una mana para tomar el teléfono en la mesita de al lado de la cama. Gira la rueda para marcar el número y <em>solloza</em> cuando es la voz de Hank la que responde. </p><p>“¿Hola” </p><p>“Hank, Hank por favor ven a recogerme, por favor, Hank, por favor.” </p><p>“¿Charles? ¿Está todo bien? Qué...”</p><p>“Estoy en... Dios ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, estoy en la casa de James. Por favor ven, Hank te estoy rogando,” Llora y espera que sus palabras no se pierdan entre las lágrimas. </p><p>“Él ha...”</p><p>“Solamente necesito estar de vuelta en casa. Por favor.” </p><p>“Sí, sí, estoy en camino.”</p><p>Charles cuelga antes de escuchar que la línea telefónica se corte y empuja el teléfono lejos como si lo quemara. Sostiene las sábanas detrás de él, confundido entre la necesidad de envolverse a sí mismo en ellas o salir huyendo de esa cama. </p><p>“Charles,” James lo está llamando por detrás, tan suave y dulce y él no puede mirarlo. Ya no. </p><p>“Lo siento. No puedo,” Es la última cosa que cruza por su mente, entonces todo está blanco otra vez.</p><p>Sin deseos de llorar, sin necesidad de huir de este condominio. Hank llega y habla con James pero la mente de Charles no hace el esfuerzo de entender lo que están diciendo. Deja que Hank lo levante y por encima de su hombro, ve a James siguiéndolos con la silla de ruedas que pone entonces en la cajuela del auto. Ellos regresan a casa en silencio y cuando él acomoda a Charles en su cama, Hank pregunta si quiere que se quede y Charles ruega “Sí” antes de abrazarlo tan fuerte que todos sus músculos duelen. Se quedan así por cinco minutos, entonces Charles se separa y se recuesta en su lado derecho, dándole la espalda a Hank. Ni un abrazo de un amigo como Hank, ni un encuentro casual como James puede borrar la plana agonía que lo está manteniendo a él en el pozo y Charles sólo se da cuenta ahora, lo está llenando con sus lágrimas, a cada día un poco más. Un día el se ahogara su no hace algo al respecto. </p><p>“Desearía nunca haber conocido a Erik. Deseo que nunca hubiese sido parte de mi vida,” Es lo último que dice antes de que el sueño le toma lastima y lo deja descansar. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>18.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Se necesita una semana y un montón de medicamentos para sacar a Charles de su dormitorio. Hank está preparando el desayuno para los niños cuando ve a Charles entrando a la cocina una mañana pero no tiene tiempo de abrir sus labios antes de que Charles levante una mano. </p><p>“Lo descubrí, Hank. Descubrí cómo puedo sanar. ¿Me ayudarías?” </p><p>“Seguro, cualquier cosa.”</p><p>Charles toma un respiro a través de su nariz. Apenas durmió en toda la semana, tomando vitaminas en lugar de pastillas para dormir para así tener suficiente fuerza para encontrar una solución. Incluso comenzó por su cuenta, pero sería más eficiente con la ayuda de alguien. </p><p>“Voy a borrar a Erik de mi memoria. Cada recuerdo que tengo con él. Es la única forma de que pueda comenzar con mi vida de nuevo.”</p><p>“¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?” </p><p>“Usando mis propios poderes. En el pasado, pasó que eliminé memorias de la mente de otras personas. No puedo eliminar todo en una ida. Así que he establecido cierto tipo de... Ejercicios, para mi mente. Anoche, dibujé esto, justo antes de ir a dormir.” Saca de su bolsillo un papel que está desdoblando para mostrar un ridículo dibujo de una flor, escrito sobre el <em>Soy Charles Xavier y dibujé esa horrible flor. Si la mañana siguiente, no tengo memoria de haberlo hecho, es porque tuve éxito en borrar este recuerdo mientras dormía. </em></p><p>Hank lo lee cuidadosamente e inhala, ruidosamente. </p><p>“Dios mío, eso es impresionante. ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?” </p><p>“Tendremos que estar seguros de que las memorias están en verdad borradas. Si está bien contigo yo... Te diré algunas anécdotas antes de dormir, entonces me las repetirás por la mañana y veremos si las recuerdo... O si funcionó.” </p><p>Hank asiente y mira la flor de nuevo antes de preguntar, “¿Crees que va a funcionar?” </p><p>Charles sonríe, sin saber por qué. </p><p>”Tiene que, Hank.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> <b>17.</b></p><p> </p><p>Comienzan la tarde del viernes, porque Charles no esta seguro de si podrá dar clases el día siguiente a una noche donde su mente trabajaba todo menos conscientememte. </p><p>Se acomodan en el sofá más antiguo de Charles en su habitación, aquel que su madre compró cuando ella tenía dieciocho años. Charles trae whisky y no vierte ni un sólo vaso para Hank. </p><p>“No es justo que tú te estés emborrachando mientras que yo no.”</p><p>“Yo <em>necesito</em> coraje para decirte el primer recuerdo que quiero borrar y tú necesitas toda tu cabeza para recordarlo.”</p><p>“Va a ser sobre sexo, no es así.” Ni siquiera es una pregunta. </p><p>“Sip, ” Charles bebe directo de la botella. Hace una mueca y explica, “ Será más fácil si borro los recuerdos desde la última vez que nos vimos hasta el primer día en que nos encontramos. No puedo tocar memorias tan viejas aún.”</p><p>“Realmente desearía poder tener un trago ahora.”</p><p>“No entraré en muchos detalles.” <br/> </p><p>Hank cierra sus ojos y toma un respiro a través de su boca, dramáticamente, como para darse el coraje a sí mismo de decir, “Bien, Tienes que. Al menos, sólo un poco. Mañana por la mañana tendré que ser específico acerca... De lo que me quieras decir, para saber si en verdad olvidaste todo sobre eso.”</p><p>“Entendido. Dios, va a ser incomodo,” Charles pasa una mano por su rostro y Bebe de nuevo. </p><p>“Sip.”</p><p>“Eres un buen amigo, Hank.” </p><p>“Tengo el presentimiento de que lo soy, de hecho.”</p><p>Ambos comparten una sonrisa y Charles se recuesta en el sofá, su espalda contra el reposabrazos. Cierra sus ojos y comienza, “Soy Charles Xavier y esto es lo que quiero olvidar esta noche. Quiero olvidar la última noche que pase con Erik Lehnsherr, antes de irnos a Cuba. Quiero olvidar como me sentí cuando Erik entro a mi cuarto y me dijo que tuvo sexo con Raven. Quiero olvidar como lo abofetee y lo mucho que le rogué que no me dejara, come me arrodillé para estar seguro de que no se iría de nuestra habitación. Quiero olvidar que tuvimos sexo en el suelo, mientras él seguía repitiendo que ni siquiera me importaba una cama, siempre y cuando él me estuviera tomando con fuerza(2*). Quiero olvidar que me corrí, sollozando su nombre. Quiero olvidar la forma en la que dijo que me adoraba, una vez que se vino también, besando mi oreja y abrazandome como si nadie más existiera en el mundo además de nosotros.”</p><p><em>Ahí está</em>. Charles abre un ojo y observa a su amigo. </p><p>Hank toma la botella, bebé un poco y murmura con voz ronca, “Super incomodo, de hecho.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>16.</b>
</p><p>Charles se despierta y se viste tan rápido que debe ser algún tipo de récord. Todos siguen durmiendo en la mansión, debe ser muy temprano, pero el va al cuarto de Hank y rápidamente toca la puerta. Hank abre la puerta unos segundos después, con un gruñido que sólo se intensifica cuando ve al profesor y sus grandes ojos azules. </p><p>“Es muy temprano, Charles...”</p><p>“¿Funcionó? Tenemos que saber si funcionó,”  Charles dice con precipitación. <br/> </p><p>“... Vamos, entra.”</p><p>Hank cierra detrás de él y se sienta en su cama individual. Masajea su cara con fuerza y pregunta, sin abrir sus ojos. </p><p>“Bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y Erik... Tuvieron sexo?” </p><p>Hay un destello de vergüenza por hablar acerca de eso con Hank que dura sólo unos segundos antes de que Charles responda, “Unas noches antes de irnos a Cuba.”</p><p>“¿Dónde fue?,” Su tono ni siquiera es interrogatorio, Charles no puede culparlo. </p><p>Piensa sobre ello por un largo tiempo y en lo recuerda. Está un poco avergonzado cuando dice, “En la cocina.”</p><p>“¡Oh por el amor de Dios!” Hank exclama, de repente abriendo sus ojos. </p><p>“¡Tengo que ser honesto! Nosotros... Tuvimos sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Pero era muy tarde y estábamos algo borrachos... ¿Está es la memoria que te dije ayer?” </p><p>Hank niega con la cabeza. “No.”</p><p>La respiración de Charles se intensifica. Ayer se preguntaba si se sentiría raro saber que ha olvidado una memoria que lo incluyera a él y a Erik. Pero no lo es. Es vigorizante. Por fin. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>15.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Al principio Charles quiere hacerlo cada noche, pero algunas mañanas despierta y arroja(* tanto que le toma toda su energía por el resto del día. Así que él y Hank trabajan en su memoria cada tres días. Algunas veces, Hank no puede por estar muy cansado, o porque se hace cargo de un niño que está teniendo pesadillas y Charles lo hace por sí mismo. Se concentra en pequeñas memorias cuando lo hace solo. La forma en la que Erik olía por la mañana. La sensación de su barba contra su mejilla. Como su voz sonaba cuando lo llamaba <em>Schatzi</em>. </p><p>(Charles no puede borrar esa memoria todavía, no importa que tan duro lo intente.)</p><p>Ha borrado tanto de su relación que ha llegado al punto de contarle a Hank sobre el viaje por la carretera. Y las cosas se tornan complicadas. Le toma noches, en ocasiones una semana entera para borrar por completo un recuerdo en particular. Hank sabe tanto sobre ellos que ya ni siquiera se sienten avergonzados cuando Charles le habla sobre su vida sexual. Algo ha cambiado entre ellos. Charles sabe que para bien. El hecho de que Hank beba un poco ayuda a la situación también. Dos veces, Hank se queda dormido en el sofá, a su lado. Cuando despiertan, se ven como la mierda, pero mientras funcione (mientras Charles olvide un poco más), todo está bien.</p><p> <br/>“Va a ser uno difícil,” Charles le advierte, masajeando sus muslos de la forma que su nueva enfermera le enseñó. </p><p>“Está bien.”</p><p>Charles cierra sus ojos y descansa las manos sobre su estómago. Decide recostarse en la alfombra esta noche, no sabe por qué. Se necesita un cambio de lo habitual. </p><p>“Soy Charles Xavier y esto es lo que quiero olvidar esta noche. Quiero olvidar la primera noche que Erik y yo hicimos el amor. Quiero olvidar la forma en que él estaba fumando, recargado contra el carro rentado. Quiero olvidar las estrellas sobre nosotros, el silencio, la calidez. Quiero olvidar que le dije lo feliz que me sentía alrededor de él. Quiero olvidar la manera en que gentilmente tomo mi codo después de tirar la colilla de su cigarrillo. Quiero olvidar la mirada en su rostro cuando me dijo “<em>Puedo besarte, Charles, por favor</em>.” Quiero olvidar las lágrimas en mis ojos al decir sí. Lágrimas porque eso era todo lo que quería, desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Quiero olvidar el motel en Dakota. Quiero olvidar las sábanas azules debajo de nosotros. Quiero olvidar sus besos, sus promesas.”</p><p>Charles abre sus ojos y se detiene. Por primera vez se da cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo por meses. Olvidando. Olvidando <em>todo</em>. Y Hank debe de entenderlo porque susurra, “Podemos detenernos...”</p><p>“Quiero olvidar que me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, la primera noche que pasamos juntos,” Charles termina. </p><p>Su mano se mueve arriba y abajo sobre su estómago, a causa de de respiración constante. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>14</b>.</p><p>En ocasiones, Hank sueña sobre Erik. No es raro dado que está pasando sus noches escuchando su historia de amor con Charles. En sus sueños, Erik está aquí, en la mansión, y el está hablando pero nadie lo nota, nadie más que Hank. Eso no es totalmente estúpido, al saber que entre más pase el tiempo, más dejará de existir Erik para Charles, sólo para Hank. Alex y Sean nunca lo conocerán tan bien como el. Y Raven... Dios sabrá lo que Raven sabe acerca de Erik. </p><p>Está jodido. </p><p>Pero es lo mejor.</p><p> <br/>Hoy, hay un viaje por el bosque organizado con todo los niños y los maestros, porque es lo suficientemente cálido pero no demasiado para arriesgarse a una insolación. Hank verifica que tenga todo lo que necesita en su mochila antes de ser el primero en caminar en la parte delantera. Hay un carro negro que entra por el portal y Hank está seguro de que lo cerró ayer por la tarde. Qué demo-</p><p>Oh <em>no</em>. <br/> </p><p>
  <em>Por favor, Dios, no. </em>
</p><p>“¿Quién es, Hank?” Charles se pregunta, avanzando hacía el. Él no irá con ellos a la excursión pero quiere despedirse de ellos antes de que se vayan. </p><p>Hank no necesita responder, porque el auto se estaciona y Erik sale de el. Hay tanta animosidad radiando de algunos de los profesores, Hank siente que podría transformarse en Bestia sólo por esto. Pero no lo hace. Dios sabe que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no saltar a la garganta del hombre. </p><p>“¿Qué clase de chiste enfermizo es este?” Charles se ríe, o escupe, o se ahoga, Hank no puede averiguarlo. Erik sigue caminando hasta que está parado frente a ellos. “Está bien, ¿Quién quiere matarlo primero? Sólo bromeo, nadie va a lastimarlo. ¿O tal vez tú deberías? Hank, ¿Te gustaría transformarte y arrancarle la garganta con tus garras? Nah, estoy bromeando, de nuevo. Alex, ¡has tu mejor esfuerzo para no quemarlo vivo! No, no te muevas Alex, no estoy hablando enserio. Es una broma. Sí, todo está bien. Muy bien,” Charles se ríe con una voz que parece ahogarse bajo toda la saliva que corre por su boca. </p><p>Él es el único hablando, tan rápido, tan doloroso, nadie se atreve a hablar. Se da la vuelta para revisar la reacción de todos, que está cerca a ser no existente, entonces mira a Hank y a Erik de nuevo. “Está bien, voy a vomitar.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><b>13</b>.</p><p> </p><p>La excursión es cancelada al final y Erik en enviado lejos. Él no le ha dirigido ni una palabra a Charles pero ha hablado con Hank. </p><p>“Necesito hablar con él.”</p><p>“Él no dejará que te le acerques de nuevo.”</p><p>“¿Cómo lo sabes?” </p><p>“Sé un montón de cosas, confía en mí,” Dice con una leve sonrisa. </p><p>“...Está bien, reúnete conmigo en New Rochelle mañana, diez en punto, <em>Tip’s </em><em>Pub</em>.”</p><p>“¿Por qué haría eso?” </p><p>“Porque te preocupas por Charles, o eso parece.”</p><p>Maldito Erik y su maldito valor para regresar a la mansión. Hank lo odia por eso. Hank va a verlo de todos modos. Se reúnen en un ruidoso bar que hace que Hank quiera tomar una ducha incluso antes de que ponga su trasero en un taburete. Erik sólo está como siempre ha estado. Aunque sin su casco.</p><p> <br/>“¿Qué cambió?” Erik pregunta, una vez que han tomado suficientes cervezas para hablar sin sentir la urgente necesidad de golpearse la cara el uno al otro. </p><p>“Bueno, primero que nada, rompiste su columna.”</p><p>“Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Algo que vi en sus ojos ayer estaba... Apagado. Algo ha cambiado.”</p><p>“¿Ha cambiado del tiempo en que tú y él eran pareja?” Hank lava su boca con la cerveza de inmediato. </p><p>“... Él te dijo eso.”</p><p>“Lo hizo.”</p><p>“¿Por qué?” </p><p>“Porque soy su amigo.”</p><p>“<em>Todo</em> el mundo es un maldito amigo de Charles. Tú sabes algo, Bestia, sólo habla.”</p><p>“Porque él necesita mi ayuda para olvidar todo sobre ti,” Hank confiesa con desdén. </p><p>Los ojos de Erik se estrechan, sacude su cabeza y ni siquiera espera a que el barman se aleje antes de preguntar, “¿Te lo estás <em>follando</em>?”</p><p> <br/>“<em>Dios no, nop, no</em>. Él está literalmente olvidándose de ti. Ha estado ejercitando su mente para borrar cada rastro de ti durante meses. Pronto, el ni siquiera recordará que alguna vez exististe en su vida.”</p><p>Eso parece sacudir de forma profunda a Erik, su cara se pone pálida y su boca se abre un poco. Es doloroso de ver. Y placentero también. </p><p>“Charles tuvo una depresión severa después... De Cuba. No por la silla de ruedas. Si no porque lo abandonaste. Él era un desastre. Cuando Moira se fue, Alex, Sean y yo, nosotros... Nosotros escondimos las navajas de afeitar. Yo escondí sus píldoras para dormir también. La madre de Alex cometió suicidio así que... Él reconoció algunas señales, de las que Charles ni siquiera era consciente. Entonces Charles descubrió que la única forma de salir de este estado mental era olvidándose de ti. Por completo.”</p><p> “... ¿Qué es lo que aún recuerda?” </p><p>“Primero que nada, el hecho de que desviaste la bala. Eso, no lo quiere olvidar, él quiere seguir odiandote. Pero no recuerda mucho después del viaje en carretera que hicieron juntos.”</p><p>Erik lo deja terminar, espera y entonces comienza a sacudir su cabeza. </p><p>“Está bien,” Eso es todo lo que dice, alcanzando su bolsillo interno para sacar unos billetes que pone en la barra. </p><p>Hank lo mira y le toma unos segundos entender que Erik realmente se está marchando, “¡Espera!” Él paga en su turno y rápidamente lo persigue, previniendo que se meta a su auto. “¿Eso es todo? ¿Entonces vas a irte?” </p><p>“No, voy ir a ver a Charles.”</p><p>“Está bien, tal vez el casco quemó tus orejas así que voy a decirte esto una vez más: <em>Él no quiere verte nunca más</em>,” Hank repite en voz alta e insoportablemente lento, como si estuviera hablando con un ingenuo pero Erik no lo escucha y entra en su auto antes de encender el motor y conducir.</p><p> <br/>“Mierda,” Hank escupe y con rapidez corre hacia su propio auto. Es tan rápido como es posible pero Erik es un maldito maníaco en la carretera así que no es una sorpresa que llegue después que él. No cierra la puerta de su auto y se transforma en bestia antes de galopar al cuarto de Charles. Abre la puerta por completo y la escena es horrorifica: Charles está sentado en su cama, debajo de las sábanas, claramente estaba durmiendo y Erik está parado en el medio de la habitación mirándolo. Bestia saca sus colmillos y garras, listo para matarlo de inmediato pero Charles levanta una mano. </p><p>“Hank, déjanos. Por favor.”</p><p>“No te dejaré solo con él.”</p><p> “Te llamaré si necesito ayuda,” Señala a su propia sien y Hank necesita algo de coraje para retirarse. <br/> </p><p>Un <em>jodido</em><em> montón</em> de coraje. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> <b>12.</b></p><p> </p><p>“Hank me dijo.”</p><p>“¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?” La voz de Charles es áspera, si las palabras fueran espadas, estarían rebanando a Erik en dos partes justo ahora. </p><p>“Porque cometí un error, Charles.”</p><p> “Wow, ¿sólo uno?” Ríe con amargura, aún sentado en su cama, brazos cruzados contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo previniendo el acercamiento de Erik a sus entrañas. O su corazón. </p><p>“Sí, uno, porque la bala fue un accidente y tú lo sabes. Mi error es que te deje. Nunca debí de haberme ido.”</p><p>“Hay tantas cosas que no deberías haber hecho, Erik”, Charles gruñe, tratando de alcanzar el vaso de agua que está sobre la mesita enseguida de su cama. </p><p>“Tal vez, pero amarte no es una de ellas.”</p><p>“No podrías estar más equivocado,” Charles gruñe a pesar de sí mismo, sus dedos apenas rozando el cristal y Erik empieza a moverse cerca de la cama para ayudarlo a alcanzar el vaso y Charles se retira tan rápido que por poco da un traspié en su propia cama, “No te acerques a mí.”</p><p>“No voy a lastimarte, Charles,” Erik suspira, descansando una rodilla sobre el colchón, entregando el vaso que Charles no se atreve a tocar. </p><p>“Tú me estás lastimando de cada forma posible desde el primer día que nos conocimos,” Charles siente el temblor en su voz, pero no va a rendirse. Nunca más. </p><p>“¿Por eso estás tratando de olvidarme?” Erik refunfuña, tratando de agarrar la muñeca de Charles para forzarlo a tomar el vaso que estaba intentando alcanzar. <br/> </p><p>“No estoy <em>tratando</em>, sé que lo estoy logrando.”<br/> </p><p>Erik pierde su paciencia de repente y arroja el vaso al suelo antes de tomar ambas muñecas de Charles para fijarlas en la cama, casi montandose a horcajadas en su cuerpo. </p><p>“No puedes olvidarte de mí, Charles, sé que es imposible. Yo intenté, Dios, intenté tanto pero tú te convertiste <em>en todo</em>. Me has embrujado, me volteaste de adentro hacia afuera y ahora no hay nadie más. Sé que te sientes igual, <em>joder que lo sé.</em>”</p><p>“Yo...” Charles empieza, pero Erik lo detiene de inmediato.</p><p> <br/>“¿Puedes en verdad olvidar el día que estábamos aquí solos, cuando los chicos estaban con Moira en la playa, cunado tenías dolor de cabeza y me quedé contigo? No puedes olvidarlo, Charles, lo sé porque fue la primera vez que estuvimos solos en tu casa, y es lo que te dije ¿y recuerdas lo que me respondiste, no? Me dijiste 'Pero Erik, esta es <em>nuestra</em> casa' y yo... Lloré cuando dijiste eso, porque nunca tuve una casa desde que mis padres...” Erik se detiene, con temblor en su voz ronca. Pasa saliva con dificultad y se atreve a enfrentar la mirada de Charles de nuevo. Pero tal vez lo que está viendo no es lo que estaba esperando. </p><p>Charles <em>no tiene idea</em> de lo que Erik está hablando. ¿Erik vivió aquí? ¿En la mansión? ¿En serio Charles le dijo que la casa era... <em>Suya</em>, también? Charles no lo recuerda. </p><p>Charles no lo recuerda en absoluto. </p><p>Ambos se dan cuenta y de repente Erik entiende que ha estado apretando su cuerpo con nada de gentileza. Se levanta, luciendo aturdido y sale de la habitación. Charles respira tan profundo como le es posible, masajea su cara y presiona sus dedos contra su sien. </p><p>
  <em>'Hank, encamina a Erik a la puerta, ¿Quieres?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Lo estoy intentando, pero él no quiere dejar la casa. Él pide por un cuarto para quedarse por la noche.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'... Como sea, no me importa.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'¿Quieres que vaya?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No. Gracias.'</em>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>En la alfombra, está el vidrio roto y Charles piensa <em>Oh se ve como mi alma. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>11.</b>
</p><p>Erik está comiendo solo en una de las mesas redondas del comedor cuando Charles baja. Lo mira sin atreverse a acercarse y Alex le explica:</p><p>“Dice que quiere ser un maestro aquí. Le mostró a Lucia sus poderes y ella dijo que era maravilloso. Ahora ella quiere que intente dar una clase esta tarde.”</p><p>“¿Ella <em>qué</em>?” </p><p>“Bueno, nos pediste a nosotros nunca decirle a los otros maestros lo que Erik hizo, así que ella no... Sabe. Además, se supone que ella debe contratar a los maestros cuando dijiste que tú no podías así que... Sí. ¿Quieres que le de una paliza ahora? Acabo de tener un desayuno lleno de proteínas, no me importaría.”</p><p>“Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no te molestes.”</p><p>Se mueve para encarar a Erik a través de la mesa y tose para llamar su atención. Erik levanta su cabeza y dobla el periódico que estaba leyendo.</p><p>“Buenos días Charles, ¿Dormiste bien?” </p><p>“Ah, que gracioso,” Dice aunque claramente no lo sea, “De hecho, el instituto Xavier no es un hotel, así que, por favor, vete.”</p><p>“Lo sé, es por eso que fui a ver a... ¿Lucia? ¿Ese es su nombre? Bueno, fui a ver a la mujer en el primer piso del ala oeste para decirle que quiero aplicar para un trabajo aquí.”<br/> </p><p>“No puedes.”</p><p>“Ella dijo que ustedes están buscando profesores.”<br/> </p><p>“Quiero decir, no puede importarte nadie más que tú mismo, especialmente los niños. Así que deten esta... <em>Cosa</em> que estás haciendo, y vete.”</p><p>“Me importas más de lo que me importa mi propia vida, Charles,” Erik dice como si estuviese declarando algo muy obviamente normal, como decir que el cielo es azul o que la Marmite es el infierno hecho jalea o lo que sea. “Es por eso que quiero vivir aquí desde ahora. Para ganarte de vuelta.”</p><p>Charles tiene la sensación de tener un amplio vocabulario pero no sabe ninguna palabra para responder a esto.</p><p> <br/>“Tienes ojos hermosos, Charles. Sé que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente y no está bien. El color cambia un montón, acorde a la luminosidad y es tan puro. Me pregunto si ¿Alguna vez veré dos veces el mismo color? Debería pasar una vida entera contigo para estar seguro. Funciona para mí, ¿Funciona para ti?” <br/> </p><p>Charles está orgulloso de conseguir abrir su boca pero no hay más que un simple “Yo...” que sale de él antes de reunir la valentía suficiente para agregar, “Estoy olvidando todo acerca de ti.”</p><p>“Lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer. Pero estoy planeando hacer que te detengas. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a Lucia para llenar algunos papeles.”<br/> </p><p>Se levanta y le sonríe a Charles cuando pasa junto a él. Charles sólo tiene que tomar el control de la mente de Lucia para hacerla que despida a Erik, pero no lo hace. A las seis de la tarde, Erik Lehnsherr es oficialmente un nuevo profesor en el instituto. Cuando Hank mira a Charles al otro lado de su oficina, preguntándole de forma silenciosa si es una buena idea, Charles encuentra la urgencia repentina de observar las pinturas alrededor de él. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>10.</b>
</p><p>Hay palabras que Erik se atreve a decir durante el día de las que Charles no puede escapar. </p><p>
  <em>“Pienso que me enamoré de tu voz antes que nada sobre ti. Ni siquiera es el hecho de que hayas dicho que yo no estaba solo, es como lo dijiste. Hablaste directo de tu corazón, Charles, no tienes restricción. Eres el hombre más honesto que conozco.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amo tus manos ¿Y sabes que extraño? Extraño sostenerlas contra las mías. Extraño cuando tú comparabas su tamaño, extraño la forma en que tus ojos parpadeaban cuando te dabas cuenta que mi mano era más grande que la tuya. Al principio pensé que te estaba asustando. Porque no soy una buena persona, y tú siempre supiste eso, así que pensé que no era digno. Pero al final entendí, incluso aunque nunca hablamos de eso. Sé que te tranquilizaba. Siempre te dormías más rápido cuando una de mis manos descansaba sobre tu vientre.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“De vez en cuando despertaba en el medio de la noche y miraba sangre alrededor de mí y suciedad. No me doy cuenta al principio, pero estoy soñando y estoy de vuelta ahí. Hay soldados y cadáveres. Solo hay una cosa que puedo decir y es tu nombre. Digo Charles porque puede ser el comienzo de algo nuevo o mi muerte, tú eres todo.”</em>
</p><p>Charles está listo para rogarle a Hank que apresuren sus sesiones pero Hank recibe una llamada y su padre está enfermo así que Hank se va y Charles no lo detiene, incluso le miente, diciendo que estará bien, porque Hank necesita estar con su padre justo ahora. </p><p>(¿Qué es lo que Charles necesita?) </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b>9.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“¿Él estará bien?” </p><p>“<em>Los doctores son optimistas</em>,” Hank exhala.</p><p> <br/>“Es un alivio. ¿Cómo estás tú, Hank? Espero que no sea demasiado duro para ti.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mis tías y tíos vinieron a ayudarme, es más fácil no pasar por esto solo. Nosotros... Nosotros nunca supimos que él tenía un problema cardíaco.”</em>
</p><p>“Él tuvo mucha suerte de que hubiera un doctor cerca cuando le dio el ataque al corazón.”</p><p>“<em>Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti, cómo está la escuela? ¿Cómo estás tú, Charles?” </em></p><p>“Bien,” <em>No lo estoy, no lo estoy, no lo estoy.</em> </p><p><em>“¿Has borrado algunas memorias últimamente?”</em> </p><p>“Lo intenté pero... No está funcionando cuando estoy solo. Ya no más. Tal vez estoy muy cansado.”<br/> </p><p><em>“... Sí, tal vez.”</em><br/> </p><p>Charles no sabe por qué Hank se pausó. Es raro que haya pausado. ¿Querría decir otra cosa? </p><p>
  <em>“Lo siento, tengo que colgar, Charles, la llamada va a costar una fortuna.”</em>
</p><p>“Seguro. Dale a tu papá mis mejores deseos.”</p><p>
  <em>“Lo haré. Cuídate.”</em>
</p><p>“Tú también.” Charles cuelga y exhala ruidosamente. Está mirando al reloj en la pared (Media noche, el día paso demasiado rápido) cuando la puerta se abre. Por supuesto, es Erik. </p><p>“¿Estabas en el teléfono?”</p><p> <br/>“Sí, con Hank,” Charles responde, con la mirada vacía. </p><p>“¿Cómo le está yendo?” </p><p>“¿Por qué te importaría?” Charles gruñe. </p><p>“Porque sé lo que se siente perder a un padre.”<br/> </p><p>Charles no responde a esto. Se mueve y se detiene frente al tablero de ajedrez. Recuerda algo pero no está seguro... </p><p>“Tú juegas ajedrez, ¿No es así?” <br/> </p><p>“Sí. Jugamos numerosas veces, en realidad.”</p><p>“Sólo recuerdo dos o tres juegos cuando estábamos viajando a través del país.”</p><p>“Sí, pero tuvimos nuestros juegos más brillantes aquí, en esta habitación.”</p><p>“Si tú lo dices.”</p><p>Charles no olvida el hecho de que él está olvidado. Insiste acerca del hecho. </p><p>“¿Te apetece un juego?” Propone y Erik irradia. Se sientan encarandose el uno al otro y Erik toma los peones blancos porque están frente a él. Empiezan sin prisa y Charles ni siquiera recuerda que quería una bebida antes de que Erik entrara a la habitación. La atmósfera es lo suficientemente agradable para que no quiera ahogarse en alcohol. Eso es nuevo. </p><p>“¿Supongo que no recuerdas el día que hicimos un... Juego de ajedrez de strip?” Erik levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada escandalizada de Charles. </p><p>“<em>No</em> lo hicimos.”</p><p>“Lo hicimos. Fue tu idea, de hecho.”</p><p>“Yo nunca involucraría el sexo en un juego que mi...” </p><p>“...<em>Padrastro me enseñó</em>. Eso es lo que me dijiste, lo sé. Entonces te encogiste de hombros y dijiste <em>Hagamoslo de todos modos</em>.”</p><p>Charles mira fijamente a Erik antes de soltar una risita.</p><p>“Por favor no trates de interpretar esto como un Freu...”</p><p>“... <em>diano desliz o algo por el estilo</em>. Eso es lo dijiste en ese entonces también.”</p><p> <br/>Se miran el uno al otro y se ríen y de repente, algo ha vuelto. Pero Charles no puede descubrir lo que es. Juegan en silencio por cerca de diez minutos antes de que Charles se atreve a preguntar la interrogante que está quemando dentro de él. </p><p>“Entonces... ¿Tuvimos sexo? ¿En algún punto?” </p><p>Mira a Erik, quien parece absolutamente triste. </p><p>“Lo hicimos. Varias veces.” Debería sonar como una broma. No lo hace. </p><p>“Ok. No recuerdo eso tampoco,” Charles se encoge de hombros, luego sonríe, honesto y arrepentido al mismo tiempo. </p><p>“¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?” Erik susurra casi como si no quisiera oír la respuesta y Charles dice, plano y simple: </p><p>“Recuerdo cómo se siente besarte.”</p><p>Mueve un peón. Quizá ni siquiera es su turno. No les importa. </p><p>“Recuerdo cada beso que compartimos durante el viaje. Pero nada después de California.”</p><p>“¿Es una buena memoria?” Erik pregunta. </p><p>“Sí,” Charles responde de inmediato. </p><p>“¿Quieres olvidar eso?” </p><p>“No,” Responde igual de rápido. </p><p>“¿Puedo besarte ahora?”</p><p> </p><p> “<em>Sí</em>,” Charles exhala y Erik ya se está poniendo de pie, haciendo a un lado el tablero, y se arrodilla frente a las piernas de Charles. Toma su cara entre sus manos y atrae sus frentes juntas. Charles está jadeando, ojos cerrados con firmeza, su mano agarrando la de Erik para asegurarse de que esto no es un sueño, que él no se ira, <em>de nuevo.</em> Es horrible el modo en que su espalda le está matando justo ahora, como un recuerdo de lo que ése hombre le hizo, pero el dolor siempre ha sido una parte de la vida de Charles, desde los golpes de su padrastro hasta la forma en la que Erik le estaba haciendo el amor, así que está bien. Abre sus labios, siente el aliento de Erik en él y súbitamente se están besando como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si fueran uno. Como si fueran la misma alma. Las manos de Charles sostienen su cuello con fuerza, jalandolo con una necesidad de más, más, más, y Erik lo complace, empujado su lengua más lejos dentro de su boca, de modo desastroso, con toda la pasión del mundo. </p><p>“ Te extrañé, te extrañé,” Charles gimotea cuando separan sus labios justo a tiempo antes de que se desfallezcan por falta de aire y él tiene que repetirlo porque decir esto solo una vez no puede ser suficiente. “Casi me vuelvo loco sin ti.”</p><p>“Lo sé, <em>Schatzi,</em> lo siento, <em>Gott</em> lo siento tanto...” </p><p>“No te vayas nunca más. Por favor, por favor Erik...” Muerde sus labios y ellos se abrazan tan fuerte como es posible. Se siente bien. Se siente como debería sentirse siempre. </p><p>“No lo haré, lo juro.”</p><p>“O si lo haces, pon la bala en mi corazón, no en mi columna,” Charles ríe con incomodidad y Erik hace una mueca como sonrisa, incluso cuando eso no los hace reír por decir. Erik se pone de pie y sostiene a Charles en sus brazos, sin dejar sus labios en ningún momento. </p><p>“Nunca más,” Susurra y no necesita ser dicho en voz alta, ambos saben que es verdad. </p><p>Van al dormitorio de Charles y Erik usa sus poderes para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. De manera gentil deposita a Charles en la cama y se sube en ella también, quitándose su ropa. Charles podría desvestirse también pero no quiere moverse. En su lugar, sólo observa la simplicidad que le toma a Erik estar por completo desnudo frente a él. De acuerdo, él está acostumbrado a eso. Charles no recuerda mostrarle a él su cuerpo y el hecho de que Erik es tan hermoso no ayuda. Los brazos de Charles son músculosos pero el tiene llantitas de las que le gustaría deshacerse, y muslos demasiado delgados para ser los de un hombre adulto. Su cuerpo es una contradicción de sí mismo. <br/> </p><p>“¿Estás bien?” Erik jadea, gateando hasta el y Charles asiente, manteniendo sus manos en los botones de su cardigan, sin abrirlo por el momento. </p><p>“Es... Bueno, mi primera vez, de hecho.”<br/> </p><p>Erik sonríe con suavidad y con gentileza aleja las manos de Charles para comenzar a desvestirlo. </p><p>Tienes pecas por todos tus hombros y brazos. Solía besarlas. De vez en cuando, me empujabas porque decías que me tardaba demasiado, y tú estabas demasiado ansioso de... Bueno, de hacer algo más. Eres cosquilludo. Increíblemente. Lo sé. Nunca toqué tus costillas. Te gusta cuando chupo tus pezones. Primero pensabas que era raro y entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que... Era calmante para mí, me dejaste hacerlo. Sé que toma cuarenta minutos y tres dedos para prepararte. Sé que no te gusta sentir el lubricante corriendo entre tus muslos y sé que te gusta sentir mi semen en su lugar. Sé que necesitas que te abrace fuerte después de que te corres. Sé que lloras, algunas veces. Sé que eso es lo que necesitas.”</p><p>Charles lo mira fijamente, sin aliento. Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que ahora está desnudo y Erik ha acabado. Ambos sacándose sus prendas y hablando. Es el turno de Charles de decir o hacer algo. Y el sabe que hay algo que nunca compartieron que no pueden ignorar. Con lentitud, Charles se da la vuelta. Es un poco difícil, sin sus piernas pero Erik se mueve del lado correcto para darle espacio. Se recuesta sobre su estómago y mantiene su cabeza arriba, mirando a Erik por sobre su hombro, no pierde de vista la oscuridad en la mirada de Erik, aquella que grita odio. Odio contra <em>sí mismo</em>. Porque ahora Erik encara la cicatriz y es tan fea como lo puro que solía ser su amor. Él se inclina y Charles ya no puede ver su cara así que cierra los ojos y descansa su cabeza en la almohada sobre sus brazos. </p><p>“¿Puedes sentir cuando hago esto?” </p><p>“Sí,” suspira, percibiendo los labios de Erik besando su roja y marcada piel. </p><p>“Eres hermoso, Charles. <em>Mío</em>.” </p><p>“Tuyo,” Charles sonríe débilmente. Tal vez no ha dicho la palabra en voz alta. No lo sabe.</p><p> <br/>“Deja de olvidarte de mí, te lo estoy rogando.”</p><p>“Sí,” es una promesa. No quiere olvidar nunca más. Quiere recordar todo. </p><p>Se besan y se acarician el uno al otro durante toda la noche. La última cosa que Charles siente antes de quedarse dormido son los labios de Erik en su frente.</p><hr/><p> <br/><b>8.</b></p><p>¿Era el clima antes tan agradable? Charles no se había dado cuenta. Él sabe que es tan romántico que todo debe sentirse agradable ahora porque pasó la noche con Erik. Están comiendo el almuerzo afuera, mirando a los niños tomar un descanso antes de que las clase comience de nuevo. Erik sólo da tres clases por el momento, pero está iniciando bien. No es un hombre muy paciente pero admira mucho a los mutantes, está dispuesto a dejar su ego de lado y tomarse su tiempo para enseñarle a los niños cómo dominar sus poderes. </p><p>“La cocinera es asombrosa,” Erik dice y los maestros asienten. </p><p>“Lo es. Nunca antes había comido pastela pero ¡Es tan buena!” Charles explica, gimiendo un poco. *2</p><p>“Sí lo hicimos, en San Francisco, durante nuestro viaje. ¿Recuerdas? Acababamos de conocer una chica joven capaz de crear un clon de ella misma y nos asustó demasiado porque no nos advirtió. Entonces su madre cocinó pastela para nosotros.”</p><p>Charles mira a Erik con grandes ojos bien abiertos. ¿De qué está hablando? </p><p>“¿Fuimos a California?” Hace una mueca, Erik debe estarlo confundiendo con otra persona. </p><p>“Por supuesto que...” Erik detiene sus palabras y su sonrisa muere de improvisto. “Ven,” Dice lo más silencioso que le es posible y Charles se inclina hacia él. <br/> </p><p>“Erik, ¿Qué está sucediendo?” </p><p>“¿Trataste de borrar otras memorias, anoche?” </p><p>“¿Anoche? Claro que no como ...” '<em>Como estábamos besándonos y tocándonos, querido.'</em></p><p>Erik se inclina al oído de Charles y susurra, “Eso significa que ya no estás controlando tus poderes. Sigues borrandome, Charles. Y ni siquiera lo sabes.”<br/> </p><p>El corazón de Charles se detiene por dos segundos. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>7.</b>
</p><p>Afortunadamente, Hank está de vuelta. Primero mira a Charles y Erik (tomados de la mano, está bien) y no dice ni una palabra por al menos un minuto pero Charles le explica todo y Hank, <em>maravilloso Hank</em>, bueno, él lo comprendió. </p><p>Él y Charles ya no están dando clases, pasan sus días, a veces sus noches, tratando de parar la máquina de borrar que Charles inició en su propia mente con sus poderes. Pero no está funcionando y cada mañana que despierta, hay un poco menos de Erik en su alma y todos lo sienten. Paradójicamente, Charles sabe que sus sentimientos por <em>Erik del presente</em> son cada día más fuertes. </p><p>“¿Tal vez cuando mi cerebro llegue al primer día en que nos conocimos, recordaré las semanas que han pasado y todo volverá a ser igual entre nosotros?” Dice, lleno de esperanza y Erik mira en dirección a Hank, quien suspira. </p><p>“Así no es como entrenaste tu mente. Una vez que tu cerebro borre el día que se conocieron... ¿En el océano, eso es correcto? Bueno, una vez que tu cerebro llegue a ese día, olvidarás todo de la existencia de Erik. Lo que significa que olvidarás lo de la bala también.”</p><p>“Déjanos solos, Hank,” Erik pide con suavidad y antes de que deje la habitación, el agrega, “Hank solo... Bueno, gracias. Por tu ayuda.”</p><p>Hank asiente.</p><p> <br/>A Charles no le importa llorar frente a Hank pero quizá Erik no quiere eso. Así que espera que la puerta se cierre y esconde su cara en el cuello de Erik.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> <br/><b>6.</b></p><p>Ahora que sabe que no será capaz de detener sus poderes él se da cuenta de que sólo necesita dejar de dormir. Al principio, Erik no le ve venir porque hablan y se besan el uno al otro toda la noche, entonces intentan tener sexo, pero Charles no puede conseguir una erección y Erik no quiere llegar al climax si su amante no puede. </p><p>Están en la cama, Charles encima de él una noche - una <em>mañana</em>, son casi las cuatro- y Charles ve los ojos de Erik cerrándose. Pellizca sus brazos de inmediato. <br/> </p><p>“No te quedes dormido,” Dice con urgencia. </p><p>“¿Q...qué? ¿Por qué?” Erik pregunta, adormilado. Y se da cuenta de que ha pasado casi una semana desde que Charles comenzó a tener insomnio. “Charles, necesitas dormir, te lastimarás a ti mismo si no lo haces.”</p><p>“Te olvidaré si lo hago.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> <br/><b>5.</b></p><p>Deberías preparar tu mente para pensar que tuviste un accidente de auto, de otra manera una vez que despiertes y hayas... Bueno, olvidado, todo, estarás confundido acerca de estar en silla de ruedas,” Hank le dice a Charles, ambos sentados en la cama del segundo mientras que Erik se está lavando los dientes. </p><p>“Está bien. Nadie debe darse cuenta de que hay algo extraño conmigo,” Charles asiente. </p><p>“Sí, hemos hablado de eso con Erik. El primer día después de que tu amnesia acerca de él sea total, él mantendrá su distancia. Te lo presentaré como un nuevo profesor y siempre estaré cerca de ti para asegurarme de que no le preguntarás preguntas obvias a Erik, frente a un niño u otro maestro.”</p><p>“Deberías despedir a James también. No quiero que... No quiero verlo una vez que...” Charles no termina su oración. </p><p>“Ya lo hice. Hoy fue su último día.”</p><p>Charles gira su cabeza para mirar a Hank. Hay una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, del tipo que dice <em>Todo estará bien,</em> y ambos saben que es una mentira, pero las mentiras pueden ser hermosas. </p><p>“Has salvado mi vida, Hank,” Charles declara. “Me olvidaré de esto también, todo lo que hiciste por mí. Ya ni siquiera sé lo que te dije pero <em>sé</em> que pasé meses diciéndote todo sobre mí y sólo...”</p><p>“Soy tu amigo,” Plano y simple. </p><p>Charles besa su mejilla. Es rápido y un poco raro, pero él quería hacerlo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>4.</b>
</p><p>Erik y Charles están teniendo un paseo por el terreno, a través del pasto y están mirando hacia la mansión. El sol se está escondiendo lentamente detrás de los pinos. </p><p>“No es muy bonito, por aquí,” Charles dice, un poco decepcionado. </p><p>"¿A qué te refieres?” </p><p>“Cuando vivíamos aquí con mi madre y Raven, ambas hacían jardinería todo el tiempo. Solía haber flores aquí. Amarillas y blancas, era realmente lindo.”</p><p>“¿Quieres plantar flores?” <br/> </p><p>“No yo, odio la jardinería pero se vería bonito, ¿No lo crees?” </p><p>“Sí lo creo. ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?” </p><p>Charles sólo tiene que pensar sobre ello por dos segundos antes de sonreír:</p><p>“Myosotis. ¿Sabes lo qué son?” Erik sacude su cabeza en negación. “Son pequeñas flores azules. Crecen por manojos. El centro es bastante amarillo, es bastante lindo.”</p><p>“Oh sí, conozco esa variedad. En Alemania las llamamos <em>Vergiss mein nicht.”</em></p><p>Charles asiente, no sabía eso. El alemán es un lenguaje extraño, a veces. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> <br/><b>3.</b></p><p>Erik y Charles se van legos por el fin de semana. Rentan una casa cerca del mar. Ni siquiera salen de ahí e intentan hacer el amor, pero le duele a Charles así que pasan su tiempo besándose y leyendo frente a la chimenea. </p><p>“Me casaré contigo, algún día,” Es lo que Erik dice antes de caer dormidos y Charles jala su mano hacia su propio vientre, pensando tan fuerte como puede que no quiere olvidar eso. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p><p>Erik entra al cuarto de Charles una tarde y sube a la cama con tanta rapidez, el pobre hombre da un salto por la sorpresa. </p><p>“¿Qué demonios, Erik?”</p><p> <br/>“Dime si te queda...” Erik saca un anillo de una pequeña caja aterciopelada y los ojos de Charles se abren ampliamente. </p><p>Presiona sus dedos sobre su sien y grita 'Hank, ven, ahora mismo.'</p><p>“Charles, estás b...” pero Erik no tiene tiempo de terminar la frase, Bestia ya está entrando en la habitación y los mira a ambos.</p><p> <br/>“¿Qué está pasando?” </p><p>“Creo que Erik ha perdido la cabeza.”<br/> </p><p>Bestia frunce el ceño y Erik mira a Charles, destrozado. </p><p>“Quiero decir, sé que nos divertimos cuando nos besamos y todo eso la otra noche, Erik, ¿Pero no piensas que es un poco <em>demasiado</em> pronto para... ¿Una propuesta?”</p><p> <br/>“Oh, Charles...” Bestia - <em>Hank</em>, exhala, volviendo a su forma humana, Erik y él están ambos mirando a Charles como si estuviera en fase terminal o algo por el estilo.</p><p> <br/>“¿Qué...?” dice las palabras y salido de quien sabe donde eso <em>lo golpea</em>. Él tiene una relación con Erik, él lo ama. Y lo está olvidando para <em>bien</em>. “Lo siento tanto, Erik, lo siento...”</p><p>“Hank, ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tenga?” Erik pregunta fríamente, mostrando su espalda a Charles.</p><p> <br/>“Unos pocos días. Máximo,” mira a Charles una vez más antes de dejar el cuarto de forma silenciosa. </p><p>Erik aún le está mostrando su espalda a Charles y no parece escuchar sus súplicas hasta que de repente se da la vuelta, sus ojos brillantes gracias a las lágrimas que su orgullo no dejará que caigan en sus mejillas.</p><p> <br/>“Dormiré en otra habitación, esta noche, Charles, su no te molesta. Es sólo... Es demasiado difícil.” Abre sus labios de nuevo pero sacude la cabeza y no agrega nada.</p><p> <br/>Charles quiere arrastrarse a sus pies y rogarle para que se quede, ¿Pero cuál es el punto? Se queda despierto en su cama por una hora, sin pensar en nada en particular, cuando súbitamente agarra una pluma de la mesa junto a la cama y escribe algo en su propio brazo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/> </p><p>
  <b>1.</b>
</p><p>Charles despierta y se estira en la cama. Está tan hambriento, va a devorar un gigantesco almuerzo y va a ser perfecto. Levanta sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se detiene cuando observa algo escrito en el. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Charles Xavier este es tu último día para decirle a Erik Lehnsherr que lo amas. Yo sé que lo has visto una vez, sé que lo sacaste del agua y apenas has hablado con él pero sé que ya lo amas. Y él te ama también, y cuando le dijiste que no estaría solo nunca más, fue verdad, porque tu eras (y todavía lo eres) (y siempre lo serán) el uno del otro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ve y dile que lo amas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Charles Xavier. </em>
</p><p>Ok, eso es. Raro. Absolutamente. ¿El en verdad escribió eso? ¿Estaba borracho anoche? Exhala en su mano y rápidamente lo huele pero no huele como si se hubiese besuqueado a Jack Daniel's durante toda la noche. Sí, Erik es muy, muy apuesto ¿Pero está enamorado de él? Umm, se da cuenta de que no, dado el hecho de que apenas han pasado tiempo el uno con el otro. </p><p>
  <em>Qué demonios. </em>
</p><p>Se levanta y abandona su dormitorio pero no ve a Erik y en su lugar Jonathan le pregunta acerca de sus poderes y pronto llega la hora de que Charles enseñe en sus clases. </p><p>Olvida por completo la nota en su antebrazo hasta que regresa a su habitación y ve a Erik esperando frente a este. </p><p>“Erik“, sonríe, sin saber por qué.</p><p> <br/>“¿Cómo estás?” Erik pregunta de inmediato, mirandolo fijamente. </p><p>“Bien... Bueno, un poco aturdido. ¿Puedes entrar por favor, por un minuto?”</p><p> <br/>Se instalan en el dormitorio de Charles y el inhala una última vez para darse a sí mismo la fuerza para enrrollar su manga. Le muestra la nota a Erik y observa al hombre tamblar. </p><p>“¿Tú recuerdas... Cualquier cosa?” </p><p>“Bueno, recuerdo zambullirme en agua congelada tratando de sacarte de ahí, pero fue difícil porque pareces malditamente terco,” Charles ríe y la mano de Erik está en la suya y sus labios están en su boca.</p><p> <br/><em>Qué demonios, de nuevo. </em></p><p>Pero a diferencia de la nota no se siente extraño. En realidad se siente como si ya hubieran hecho esto. </p><p>“Erik, ¿Puedes decirme por favor que está sucediendo?” </p><p>“No importa. Pero te amo, Charles. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré. Y nunca te dejaré de nuevo, te hice una promesa.”</p><p>”¿Tú me has...? Me dejaste antes, quiero decir, yo no...”</p><p>... <em>Recuerdo</em>. No dice la palabra en voz alta. Se siente como si ls dijera tanto que al final terminó lastimando su garganta como una lija.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/> </p><p>
  <b>0.</b>
</p><p>Charles despierta con el peor dolor de cabeza en la historia. Hay agua junto a él así que la bebé y suspira. No cerró las cortinas anoche. Tal vez tomó pastillas para dormir que fueron demasiado fuertes. </p><p>Se da a sí mismo un baño y espera a que su cabeza deje de doler antes de ir a comer un desayuno adecuado. Es sábado así que todos los niños siguen durmiendo. Habla con algunos maestros; poco a poco, su dolor de cabeza desaparece.</p><p> <br/>Aún no ha visto a Hank así que concluye que debe de estar afuera dado el hermoso sol que hay. Se conduce hacia la terraza y después al camino entre los arbustos. Él ya nunca viene aquí, no sabe por qué y es estúpido, porque es agradable ver la mansión desde este punto de vista.</p><p> <br/>Finalmente ve a Hank y sonríe antes de que él acelere. Hank está hablando con alguien que Charles no puede ver por un matorral frente a él. </p><p>“Aquí estas,” Charles exclama y Hank se da la vuelta, antes de sonreírle. </p><p>“Buenos días Charles. ¿Cómo estás?” </p><p>“Bien ¿Y tú?” pregunta, pero sus ojos son atraídos automáticamente por el hombre parado junto a su amigo. “¿Puedes presentarme?” </p><p>Hank asiente con una sonrisa débil y se da la vuelta, “Charles, éste es Erik Lehnsherr. Es un nuevo profesor aquí.”</p><p>“Qué maravilloso, encantado de conocerle,” Charles dice, estirando su mano y Erik la estrecha. </p><p>El corazón de Charles se detiene por un solo latido, perdido entre la sensación de la mano del hombre en la suya pero especialmente debido a sus hermosos ojos. <br/> </p><p>“Tengo que irme. Por favor, Erik, dime si necesitas cualquier cosa,” Hank le dice y se despide de ellos antes de tomar el mismo camino que Charles tomo para llegar aquí. </p><p>Charles discretamente pasa una mano por su cabello para estar seguro de que se ve bien enseguida de ése hombre - <em>Erik</em> <em>Lehnsherr</em>  - y se sonroja cuando Erik se gira para mirarlo de nuevo. Maldición, esa <em>sonrisa.</em> </p><p>“¿De dónde eres?” </p><p>“Alemania.”<br/> </p><p>“Oh... Bueno, espero que te guste aquí.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sí, yo también.”</p><p>Caen en silencio de nuevo pero no es incomodo, de alguna manera está bien. Hasta que Charles siente la necesidad de hablar porque él <em>siempre</em> necesita hablar. </p><p>“Desde mi accidente de auto, nunca vine a esta parte del terreno, de hecho. Es una lástima, porque ni siquiera sabía que teníamos myosotis aquí,” da un vistazo a Erik y agrega, "Las flores azules, justo aquí. ¿Cómo las llaman, en alemán?” </p><p>“<em>Vergiss mein nicht,</em>” Erik dice con una sonrisa que debe estar hecha de oro, por todo lo que Charles sabe. </p><p>“Es una palabra complicada,” Charles ríe, sintiendo el calor elevarse en sus mejillas cuando la mirada de Erik no se fija en nada más que en los ojos de Charles </p><p>“Significa, <em>no me olvides</em>.”</p><p>Charles sonríe. No piensa que sea posible olvidar a alguien como Erik Lehnsherr.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> <br/><b>1.</b></p><p>Es casi navidad y los niños están literalmente locos por ello. La mansión es adornada con las más finas decoraciones que algunos de ellos compraron en Nueva York, con la tarjeta de crédito de Charles. Todo es mucho más fácil ahora que la ala Este ha sido renovada, ellos incluso han sido capaces de dar la bienvenida a más maestros. No hay un solo día en el que Charles no se despierte sintiéndose genuinamente <em>feliz</em>. </p><p>Hay muchas cajas de tarjetas en el pasillo, pero Charles se ocupará de eso más tarde pues no quiere que se le haga tarde. Comprueba su corbata en el gigantesco espejo una última vez y sonríe cuando ve la cabeza de Hank asomándose por la puerta.</p><p> <br/>“Puedo verte, sabes.”<br/> </p><p>“¿Cómo te sientes?” Hank casi trota hacia él. </p><p>“Bien. Un poco nervioso. Pero no es la primera vez que voy a una cita, Hank.”</p><p>“Lo sé pero es diferente esta vez, es...”</p><p>“Es Erik. Sí,” sonríe y se traga sus palabras antes de asentir, “Es diferente, tienes razón.”<br/> </p><p>Hank lo mira un poco más, con tanto cariño que calma los nervios de Charles un poco. <br/> </p><p>“Ya viene. Ten una estupenda noche, Charles.”</p><p>“Gracias, Hank.”<br/> </p><p>Mira a sus amigos que suben las escaleras y se da vuelta para ver a Erik caminando hacia él. Ambos están vestidos con traje porque Erik dijo que llevaría a Charles a un prestigioso restaurante. Es su primera cita después de dos meses de cortejo tierno y apasionado.</p><p>"¿Listo?" Erik pregunta y Charles sonríe.<br/><br/></p><p>"Si."</p><p>Charles tiene la sensación de que Erik finalmente lo besará y tal vez pasarán la noche juntos también. Charles está listo para eso porque no puede esperar para saber cómo se siente amar a Erik como nunca antes había amado a nadie.<br/> </p><p> <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*1 En inglés las palabras suenan más parecidas xD<br/>Ass y Hands</p><p>2* La pastela, de origen marroquí es una clase de hojaldre hecho con masa filo rellena a base de cebolla, carne de paloma o de pollo, perejil y almendras</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>